Reincarnation of Black: Naruto's Servant's of Black Faction
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: This is a challenge from AZ23AJ as he did the Reincarnation of Red story that he posted out. So this is where Naruto has the Servants from the Black Faction to take care of him and AZ23AJ gave me the okay to do this as it was his challenge


**Hello everyone and this is a challenge that I have taken from my good friend AZ23AJ and it's another Naruto and Fate Series story. It call the Reincarnation of Black: Naruto's Servant Faction and it's like his Reincarnation of Red but different as Naruto in his summon servant from the Red Faction but this one is he summon servants from the Black Faction.**

**I don't own Naruto, Fate Series or any other series they are own by the creators.**

**Rated M for Mature**

**PS: AZ23AJ gave the okay to copy some of his paragraphs to help this story out.**

**Becoming a Ninja**

The sun rose over Konoha and the people started to wake up and start their day. At an apartment the sun lights shine through the shades and on our hero's face. The said boy has spikey blonde hair, blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks three on each side; this person is Naruto but no last name as he forsaken his other two last namesand didn't want them.

He and two other of his siblings Menma and Naruko were born on October 10th as a mask man kidnapped them and rip the Nine-Tail Fox out of Kushina and attack the village as Minato seal the Chakra into both Menma and Naruko while he got the soul. Both his other siblings were worship as heroes while he was treated like trash but to Naruto his idiot of a father was dumb as there is no way to remove the Chakra from a creature that is MADE of Chakra as the Kurama got his powers back.

"Damn you son I'll get you for this." Naruto mutter as he was slowly waking up.

"_I think you burn up son!" _a female voice said and giggled.

"Morning mother," he said as he tried to get up but with some weight on him as he sighed at this and removed his cover and saw his female servant's/girlfriends.

His adoptive mother aka Jeanne d'Arc the Holy Maiden as she and everyone calls her while his adoptive father was name Sieg.

"_I see that your female servants/girlfriends are with you." _Sieg said as he chuckled at his son's predicament.

To his right was Astolfo aka Rider

To his left was Fran (Frankenstein) aka Berserker

On top of him was Gilgamesh aka Archer

On his bed was Jacki/Assassin **(Around Koneko age)**, Nero/Saber, Altera/Saber, Tamamo/Caster, Medusa/Rider, Elizabeth/Lancer, Chloe/Archer **(Around Koneko Age)** and Scathach/Lancer. Some of them were in night gowns, the others in bra, and panties or just in their panties like Astolfo and naked like Gilgamesh is as she always get to sleep on top of him as no other girl wants to fight her.

Naruto replace himself with a Shadow Clone and sat on the edge of his bed and was about to leave but he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and two large soft mounds pressed up against his back as he know who this woman is.

"And where do you think you're going my King." Gilgamesh said.

"So you were up?" Naruto said.

"Of course I was, so is it time for you to become a Ninja?" she said.

"Yes it is. Why are you asking?" he said to the blonde hero.

"That means you become an adult so when you get back tonight you give me and the others sex." She said as she press in more and started to nibble on his right ear.

"_I won't allow as you have to be marry first." _Jeanne shouted in Gilgamesh head.

"Actually we made a pact with him so we are married to him and I know that Ryuko **(Kill La Kill)** and Satsuki (**Kill la Kill)** has a crush on Naruto so they can be in or any other girl that wants in but they have to be strong." Gilgamesh stated

Jeanne sigh at this as she couldn't win against this woman as Sieg chuckled lightly at his wife as she is very protective of Naruto. Naruto got out of Gilgamesh making her groan and pout as Naruto materialize his clothing on him as he looks like EMIYA as the said servant and him are almost alike and left the apartment while the other servants were already awake when they heard both Gilgamesh and Naruto.

"Umu! I can't wait for tonight." Nero said with a smile on her face.

"Yes some love time with hubby." Tamamo said as her tail wagged happily.

Fran grunted as she nodded her head with a blush on her face.

"But we need to get dress and watch over him." Scathach said.

"Yes we need to watch those little piggies so they won't hurt Naruto." Elizabeth stated.

They all got dress and disappeared and went in Naruto's mindscape. Naruto was walking down the streets of his village as he saw the glares sent at him but he didn't care at all but he felt someone was staring at him from afar.

"_Naruto your stalker is stalking you." _Astolfo said.

"_Which one Astolfo?" _Naruto said.

"_That Hinata girl that you rescue from bullies." _She said.

Naruto sigh at this as he saved Hinata and now she became a stalker and watch him from afar instead of talking to him like friends as he also gets bad vibes from the girl as well. He finally made it to the Academy and went in the classroom and sat down next to his childhood/crush Ryuko Uchiha **(from Kill la Kill)**.

"Hello Naruto." Ryuko said as she smiled at him.

"Hello Ryuko." He said.

The two heard someone running and came in his ignorant brother Menma Namikaze as he was a carbon copy of his father and wore a "Kill Me" orange jumpsuit. Menma looked around and saw his loser of a brother sitting down next to his woman.

"Hey loser get away from my future wife." He shouted at Naruto which he ignore him.

"And what future where I'm your wife?" Ryuko said as she didn't like him as he told everyone in the village that they'll be together.

Menma walked right up to her and cupped her chin with his hand but she grabbed it twisted it making go down on one knee as she glared at him with her Sharingan active.

"Listen here you spoiled little shit I'm not marrying you as my Father and Clan won't allow it as it has to be okay by both our clans and that won't even happen." Ryuko said as she let go of his hand and kicked him to the wall and spoke some more to him. "Touch me like that again and I'll press sexual harassment charges on you."

She sat down next to Naruto again as he rubbed her back to calm her down and saw his former sister Naruko Namikaze **(Sexy Jutsu look)** walking in as he was neutral to her. Naruko saw her brother on the ground and sigh at her dumbass of a brother as he must of mess with Ryuko again as she sat down next to Shino.

The day ended and out came the students as they had their headbands as both Naruto and Ryuko were walking together and went toward the Uchiha Clan area to celebrate together on becoming ninja. Naruto doesn't have a beef with the clan as they help him out on getting him an apartment as he save Ryuko from Kumo nin that wanted her bloodline like the Hyuga Clan.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment after his celebration for him and Ryuko and the teasing from Mikoto as she tease him and her two daughters and saying that she want some grandchildren making the three blush while his servants/family laughing at him. Naruto finally made it home and enter his apartment and closed the door but blush as he saw Gilgamesh and the female servants that love him naked as the day they were born and giving him the bedroom eyes. Naruto was about to leave but Gilgamesh chains caught him and throw him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Now is to the time for our honeymoon my King but don't worry you'll make to team placement tomorrow." Gilgamesh said.

She crashed her lips against his as his cloths were now gone and the entire room was filled by moans, grunt and scream of pleasures from the girls. Naruto will shake the world and other worlds as he will bring about true peace.

**Here's another story but I know it's kind of short but hey this is how I row some time as I will get to my other stories.**


End file.
